Justice
Justice is a girl in leather armor that includes, against all practicality, a bare midriff. She has some kind of charm around her forehead and holds a balancing scale in one hand. She also has a sword strapped to her back. Despite her poor choice of accessories, Justice is actually quite fashion-conscious. Her Japanese voice is Yūko Mizutani, the voice actress who also voiced High Priestess in Magical Drop F . In the Japanese version, Justice has a loud, assertive girl's voice. In the European version, she uses the same voice as the other girls: Star, Death, Temperance, Judgment, Lovers, and Sun. Magical Drop II In her first appearance, she is at the sixth stage of challenge mode after defeating High Priestess and before defeating Magician. Her ending is when she wants to be something or someone else. Her transformations are: "High Priestess", "Star", and "World". Empress' costume doesn't seem to count because the costume wasn't shown due to NOT being a villain. Her voice actress was Ring-Ring where it was being shown at the end credits screen. Magical Drop III / Pocket Justice is also playable in Magical Journey and Puzzle Mode. In challenge mode, she appears on the third stage of the easy difficulty alongside Chariot and Strength Jr., and medium / hard on the second / third stage. Her ending is where she invites everyone over for a fancy dinner feast. In Magical Drop Pocket, her ending is where she wants to make up her face. But when her wish comes true, she gets a cheeky look with mascara on her eyelashes. Animations Stand Animation Justice grins, the balance in her hand tipping back and forth. Combo Animation 1 Justice puts one hand on her hip and smiles big. Combo Animation 2 With a crackle of electricity, Justice swings her hand towards the screen, index finger raised. Combo Animation 3 Justice unleashes a mighty roundhouse punch. Electricity courses over her card. In Magical Drop II, she will raise her sword in the air where a bolt of lightning flashes onto her blade. Victory Animation Justice leans toward the screen and waves one finger, then winks and grins. Victim Animation In an obvious show of frustration, Justice clenches both fists and grits her teeth. Panic Animation 1 Justice looks upward, her mouth puckered into an S-shape. Panic Animation 2 Justice scratches the back of her head and smiles haplessly. Magical Drop F During the intro and before fighting Tower, Justice becomes shocked when the jar of the Magical Drops break where the drops suddenly dissapear. A crowd of people were running for their lives. A girl accidentally drops her teddy bear and let it get stepped on. Justice then sees a ripped open teddy bear which it got stepped on. After that, she gets filled with anger and transforms into a superhero-like warrior. She defeats Tower in one shot where the mechanical monster dissolves and disappears. All of the characters cheer for Justice. Her voice actress is "Yūko Mizutani" who also voiced High Priestess in the game. The other three character costumes (High Priestess, Star, and World) could've been shown as her transformations because they were taken out and were replaced with her Excalibur form. Justice's transformation is a blue, white, and black tunic with winged boots and a steel plated tiara on her forehead. During 1P vs. COM, she is located at the twelfth stage of the hard difficulty. Trivia * Justice's artwork in Magical Drop F slightly resembles Excellen Browning's artwork who first appeared in Super Robot Wars Compact 2. Also, they are the only two who both look alike. *Due to the voice acting, she and Excellen are both voiced by Yūko Mizutani. *Justice is the main character to be playable in the story mode of Magical Drop F. *Justice is one of the characters who did not appear in the first Magical Drop game. *Justice, along with Hanged Man, Death, Empress, Strength, and Moon are the only characters to have a dark skin color in the series. Gallery Amy_the_Heroin_of_Justice_(6).jpg|Justice's artwork in Magical Drop II Justice 0001.jpg|Justice's mini icon in Magical Drop II Justice 2 0001.jpg|Justice's Player 2 mini icon in Magical Drop II Justice 4 0001.jpg|Justice's stats in Magical Drop II Justice 5 0001.jpg|Justice's stats in Magical Drop II (Player 2) File:ChibiJustice.png|Justice's Player 2 mini icon in Magical Drop II (SNES Version) thejustice.png|Justice's sprite rips in Magical Drop II File:JusticeSprite.png|Justice's mini sprite in Magical Drop II High_Justice_0001.jpg|Justice disguised as High Priestess Justar 0001.jpg|Justice disguised as Star Justworld 0001.jpg|Justice disguised as World Justice 6 0001.jpg|Justice's background stage in Magical Drop II gfs_15284_1_6_mid.jpg|Justice (with Chariot) in the intro of Magical Drop II File:JusticeIntro.png File:JusticeIntro2.png Amy MDIII.JPG|Justice's artwork in Magical Drop III JusticeCardMDIII.png|Justice's tarot card in Magical Drop III JusticeAltCard.png|Justice's alternate tarot card in Magical Drop III Justice 3 0001.jpg|Justice's mini icon in Magical Drop III Justice Miniicon.jpg|Justice's Mini Icon in Magical Drop III Justice 7 0001.jpg|Justice's alternate mini icon in Magical Drop III gfs_45440_1_3_mid.jpg|Justice (with Chariot) in the intro in Magical Drop III JusticeIntro.PNG|Justice's intro in Magical Drop III's Magical Journey JusticeEnding1.PNG|Justice's ending in Magical Drop III's Magical Journey JusticeEnding2.PNG|Justice's ending in Magical Drop III JusticeSprites1.png|Justice's sprites ripped from Magical Drop III JusticeSprites2.png|Justice's solo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III JusticeSprites3.png|Justice's solo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III JusticeSprites4.png|Justice's solo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III JusticeSprites5.png|Justice's solo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III JusticeSprites6.png|Justice's solo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III's Magical Journey JusticeSprites7.png|Justice's sprites ripped from Magical Drop III's Magical Journey JusticeSprites8.png|Justice's solo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III's Magical Journey JusticeSprites9.png|Justice's stand sprites ripped from Magical Drop III JusticeSprites10.png|Justice's 1st combo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III JusticeSprites11.png|Justice's 2nd combo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III JusticeSprites12.png|Justice's 3rd combo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III JusticeSprites13.png|Justice's victim sprites ripped from Magical Drop III JusticeSprites14.png|Justice's panic sprites ripped from Magical Drop III JusticeSprites15.png|Justice's panic sprites ripped from Magical Drop III JusticeSprites16.png|Justice defeated in Magical Drop III JusticeSprites17.png|Justice's victory sprites ripped from Magical Drop III magjus-1.gif|Justice winning in Magical Drop Pocket magjus-2.gif|Justice putting on makeup in her ending of Magical Drop Pocket JusticeMDFArtwork.png|Justice's artwork in Magical Drop F JusticeTransformed.png|Artwork of Justice's transformation in Magical Drop F JusticeArtworkFull.png|Justice's artwork of evolutions in Magical Drop F JusticeCS.png|Justice's character select icon in Magical Drop F 49999.png|Justice's mugshots in Magical Drop F Justice.png|Magical Drop F - Sprite Rips of Justice Justice (3).png|Justice's tarot card in Magical Drop F ENDING_0000.png|Justice's epilogue in her story campaign of Magical Drop F (NOTE: She is reuniting Rini during the epilogue) Amy the justice 3.jpg|Justice at the first stage of Magical Drop Touch Amy the justice 2.jpg|Justice at the Main Menu of Magical Drop Touch Amy the justice 1.jpg|Magical Drop Touch: Justice Gameplay justiceartwork.png|Justice's win pose in Magical Drop Touch justicetouchspriterips.png|Magical Drop Touch: Justice's sprite rips Justice.jpg|Magical Drop V - Justice's Character Select Icon 2013-04-25_00019.jpg|Justice's gallery page in Magical Drop V JusticeCard.png|Justice's tarot card in Magical Drop V JusticeMDV.png ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:All-Around Type Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by younger female actors in Europe Category:Heroes Category:Characters who use Special attacks